My Light
by key-clover
Summary: adorable Sakurai and baddas Aomine, uhuk! i love this pair xD


A Kuroko No Basuke Fanfiction

By Key-clover

Pairing : Aomine Daiki and Sakurai Ryo

Ne, minna, ini pertama kalinya saya menulis di fandom Kurobasu, untuk itu mohon bimbingan untuk kedepannya. Please enjoy~

.

.

.

Suara decitan sepatu olahraga yang beradu dengan lapangan semakin ramai memenuhi gedung basket di Touou Gakuen siang ini. Udara semakin panas membakar stamina para pemain yang berpeluh pada latihan siang ini. Permainan yang selalu dipenuhi dominasi tinggi yang penuh arogansi individualis masing-masing terpancar pada diri setiap pemain menghasilkan harmoni menggugah yang berkharisma namun sulit dijangkau. Mereka bermain mengandalkan kemampuan masing-masing.

Peluit panjang menandakan istirahat.

"Baiklah semuanya, kita istirahat untuk makan siang dahulu..." ujar seorang gadis bersurai merah muda dengan nada tegas.

Para pemain berhenti, mereka mulai menuju tempat istirahat.

"Cih... kemana lagi dia.." umpat pemuda bersurai pirang terang yang berperawakan kekar tinggi, ia berjalan menuju bangku sembari menghapus keringat di keningnya.

"Huh? Maksudmu Aomine?" sambung pemuda berkacamata, nadanya datar.

"Ya, kapten... padahal besok kita akan menghadapi Kaijou, kalau sikap santainya terus dibiarkan seperti ini terus..." belum selesai kalimatnya, pemuda berkacamata yang disebut kapten itu memotong pembicaraannya.

"Biarkan saja dia berbuat semaunya, kau mengerti kan? Selama ada dia..."

"Tapi..."

"Ah, maaf! Maafkan aku senpai!" jerit seorang lelaki manis dengan surai madu kecoklatan.

"Ah, ini bukan salahmu kok, Sakurai... dia memang begitu tapi setidaknya..."

"Maaf! Kali ini akan ku ajak ia latihan! Akan ku bawa ia kemari," pemuda itu bergegas berlari meninggalkan gedung.

"Eh?! Hoi! Tunggu dulu..."

"Aduh! Dia pergi begitu saja..."

"Ah, ada apa?" Momoi menghampiri mereka, sembari membagikan air mineral.

"Tch! Sakurai, dia berniat menyuruh Aomine latihan..."

"Hm... begitu? Yah, semoga saja jika dia yang berbicara Aomine akan mengerti..."

"He? Tumben kau aneh Momoi, ada apa?"

"Hm, tidak. Hanya saja karena besok lawannya adalah Kise kurasa sebenarnya ia tidak akan sesantai yang kalian pikir. Lagipula kalau Sakurai... ya, kita lihat saja hasilnya nanti," ujar gadis itu tersenyum penuh makna.

.

.

.

"A-ano, permisi Aomine-san..." Sakurai Ryo, nama pemuda berwajah manis itu. Dengan hati-hati ia membuka pintu atap tempat biasa dimana Aomine menghabiskan waktunya untuk tidur.

Klek.

Ia menutup pintu perlahan, paparan angin dingin menyambutnya, membelai surainya lembut, matanya menangkap sesosok pemuda dengan kulit kecoklatan bersurai gelap yang sedang tidur dengan damainya, ia terlihat begitu tenang di bawah bayang bangunan. Sakurai tersenyum tipis dan menghapiri pemuda itu.

"Aomine-san..." ujarnya lembut sembari menepuk pemuda yang sedang tidur tersebut.

"Hn..." merasa terganggu, pemuda bersurai gelap itu menepis tangan Sakurai, "kau menyuruhku untuk latihan lagi kan? Pergi sana..."

"Ma-maaf! Aku hanya..." pemuda bersurai madu itu menghela nafas ringan, kemudian ia mengambil tempat dan menyamankan posisinya disamping posisi Aomine tidur. Dibawah bayang-bayang bangunan dengan terpaan angin dingin, ia bersandar.

"Aku... maaf, tapi Aomine-san... besok... kau dan Kise-san..." kalimatnya semakin mengecil dan berhenti, tanpa diketahui Aomine bibirnya membentuk senyum kecut.

"Heh! Sudah kubilang aku tak mau membicarakannya lagi. Sekarang dan dulu itu berbeda..."

Aomine mengerjap beberapa kali menyesuaikan matanya, ia menoleh kepada Sakurai yang duduk di sebelahnya. Senyum dingin itu terukir diwajahnya. Entah kenapa ada sebersit rasa kesal dalam benak Aomine.

"Hei, Sakurai... kau dengar kan?"

"Ah! Maaf... iya, tapi besok..."

Bruk!

"Ugh!"

Dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat Aomine membalik tubuhnya dengan Sakurai sehingga posisi Sakurai berada di bawahnya, terhimpit.

"A-aomine-san, maaf aku!"

"Kubulilang aku tak suka..." Sakurai memandang bola mata itu dalam, keudian memalingkan wajanya, menghindari tatapan itu.

"Y-ya.. aku mengerti... maaf.. baiklah kalau begitu aku..."

"Tidak ku ijinkan!" ujar Aomine menahan gerak tubuh Sakurai.

"EH?!"

"Aku masih ingin disini denganmu... keberatan?"

"Aku... anu... ti-tidak, maaf..."

Sakurai menghindari tatapan itu, wajahnya bersemu merah, namun mataya setengah berair, ia menahannya jangan sampai ada tetesan yang jatuh. Ia tidak mau gejolak yang menggebu di dadanya tumpah melebur di hadapan pemuda ini. Ia tidak mau terlihat lemah. Ini rumit. Tentang hubungannya dengan Aomine, walau tak pernah ada pernyataan yang berhirarki absolut namun Aomine selalu menunjukkan dengan gestur yang nyata. Nyata namun tak mengikat. Status mereka benar-benar paradoks.

Tepat beberapa bulan lalu, mereka bermain bersama, merasakan hawa tekanan dari masing-masing pihak walau akhirnya saling mendominasi dan jatuh pada suatu ikatan rumit yang tercipta begitu saja. Kecupan singkat di suatu sore yang menimbulkan sumber keresahan pada masing-masing pihak yang membiarkan hal ini berlarut dan mengental yang pada akhirnya membawa keduanya dalam kebisuan.

"Ah sial!"

"E-eh! Maafkan aku! A... Aomine-san..."

"Kau manis..."

"EH?" sakurai benar-benar gugup dan ia baru menyadari bahwa ia berada dalam posisi yang membahayakan, benar-benar membahayakan. Wajahnya memerah panas.

"Hei.. Sakurai..."

"Y-ya, Aomine-san..."

"Apa yang kau rasakan selama ini? Yang kau rasakan saat bersamaku?"

Tha-dump!

Debaran yang lebih hebat dari biasanya. Jantungnya seolah berontak. Ia ingin mengatakannya, semua. Meluapkannya. Ia ingin Aomine hanya melihat dirinya. Bukan yang lain. Bahkan Kise sekalipun. Bahkan Kise.

"A... Aomine-san..." jeda sejenak, "kau adalah orang yang kuat, begitu bersinar, terlalu sulit dilampaui bahkan untuk bisa sejajar denganmu saja rasanya... aku... aku... aku ingin menggapaimu, aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang lebih pantas untukmu, karena itu aku ingin menjadi kuat. Aomine-san..."

Menetes, ah, air mata yang sempat ia tahan akhirnya menetes juga, ia telah mengeluarkan seluruh isi hatinya. Setidaknya eksistensinya saat ini bagi Aomine, karena Sakurai adalah Sakurai. Rasa cemburunya terhadap Kise yang memberanikannnya berkata seperti ini. Ia memperlihatkan hanya kepada satu orang. Aomine. Daiki Aomine. Cahayanya, kekuatannya.

Aomine menatap bola mata bundar di hadapannya dengan terbelalak, pikirannya kosong. Sungguh melankolis.

"Bodoh, sejak awal aku memang selalu bersinar, disini akulah satu-satunya cahayamu, karena itu kau hanya boleh berpaling padaku ingat itu. Bodoh,"

Sakurai terperangah. Kalimat itu diakhiri dengan sebuah pelukan lembut yang erat. Aomine membenamkan kepalanya pada leher Sakurai, menghirup lembut aroma tubuhnya.

"Aomine-san..."

"Hn..."

"Terima kasih..."

"Keh! Oya, ngomong-ngomong Sakurai, aku lapar..."

"e-eh? Aku membawa dua kotak bekal tadi, yang itu khusus Aomine-san, ah.. ada di gedung latihan... Maafkan aku!"

"Bukan bekal, aku ingin dirimu..." seringainya.

"EH!"

"ini hukuman karena kau membicarakan masa lalu ku..."

"Ta-tapi aku... ngh~ tu-tunggu dulu, ehm~ ah... ahn~ Aomine-san~"

end

.

.

.

Oke, apa-apaan ini, baiklah mohon maaf untuk diksi yang benar-benar hancur ini, dan maaf kalau agak OOC dan ga dapet feelnya *orz

Jujur saya sedang dalam kondisi labil dan seuatu, ah, baiklah tapi mau bagaimanapun aku benar-benar menyukai pairing ini, mereka couple imut yang fuwafuwa dan saya menyukainya. Sakurai so adorable, uhn~ 3

Baiklah terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca fict ga jelas ini, semoga kedepannya saya makin banyak belajar dan berkembang, please leave your review if you mind. Thanks.


End file.
